Disco Ain't Dead
by KageKitsune XXX
Summary: You can't really enjoy a party, when the one you love is dancing with some one else. NaruSasu Au. Warning: Yaoi content.


The party was turning out to be an epic failure. In all honesty, it could have been predicted. A bunch of blue-bloods and straight-laced business people weren't the wild party animals one might hope for. At least, not tonight. Sasuke rolled his eyes, fiddling with his wine glass as he surveyed the dismal reception room. People sat gloomily talking amongst their little cliques and refusing to mingle. The DJ put on one boring song after another. He had been sternly instructed to play 'decent and respectable' music and he was obviously rebelling against the constraints on his creativity by killing everyone slowly.

A slight movement to his left caught Sasuke's attention; Naruto was pulling at his tie again. The latter had fought against the formal attire with every fiber of his being. It had taken the express threats of bodily harm by no less than three people to get him dressed and out to this mixer-from-hell. Sasuke had no idea why Naruto found looking respectable so revolting. He thought Naruto looked devastating. Well, he would have looked devastating, if his head didn't keep lolling back, and the occasional snore didn't keep slipping out.

Sasuke elbowed him for the umpteenth time. "Stay awake, idiot."

"Sakura-chan and Baa-chan are lucky they're scary like that, or I would be so out of here."

Sakura had been instructed to throw a party for the investors in Tsunade's pharmaceutical line. The more impressive the party, the better it would be for Sakura. Both in terms of saving her hide from Tsunade, and preparation for when she planned to branch out on her own. She didn't want potential investors to remember her as the girl that threw the stinker.

"Speak of the pink-haired devil…"

Sakura plopped herself down in the chair next to Naruto and immediately started tugging roughly on the man's sleeve.

"Help!"

"Huh?"

"You need to figure out a way to save this party! It's going down faster than-"

"A Tijuana whore?" Naruto offered up helpfully.

"Actually, I was going to say the Titanic. Naruto, do something!"

"What the heck do you want me to do?"

Sakura flailed- exasperation and desperation evident. "I don't know! Do something Naruto-esque. Sasuke-kun, make him do something."

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow. "Tijuana whores?"

Naruto flashed one of his patented, aggravating grins. "Sucky-sucky, five dollar?"

A well aimed punch to Naruto's upper arm stopped further banter. Sakura was getting impatient.

"Fine, fine, I'll save your stupid party." Naruto stood dramatically, pausing for a moment as if expecting applause. When none was forthcoming, he slumped in disappointment, took Sakura's hand and stomped off towards the DJ.

Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised when the music suddenly switched from its funeral dirge feel. He was, however, not expecting to hear 'Play that funky music, white boy' start up. He watched with interest as Naruto pulled an uncertain looking Sakura out on to the empty dance floor, and struck a Disco pose that would have put John Travolta to shame. Sasuke would be the first to tell anyone that Naruto was not the sharpest tool in the box on most topics, but if it concerned anything physical, Naruto was nothing short of pure genius. He was obviously determined to not only show off his dancing mastery; but to resurrect disco.

Since all eyes were on them by now, Sakura tentatively followed Naruto's lead. It didn't take long for her to get into it, though. Soon they were boogieing as if it was the 1970's all over again. Naruto pulled Sakura close and whispered something in her ear. When the two broke apart, both moved to pull another party guest unto the dance-floor. Sakura went for Lee, and Naruto chose the daughter of some foreign diplomat, who looked as if she had been about to slit her wrists up until that point.

It worked well, if one ignored the fact that Lee's dance moves looked as if he was Godzilla about to destroy Tokyo. A short while later, the two couples broke apart and dived into the crowd for more partners and soon, there were four couples on the dance floor. Naruto's tag team dancing idea was a success, since by the time the BeeGees play-list was introduced, more than half the party-goers were dancing. Sasuke had to switch into glare mode to keep potential dance partners at bay.

It figured the evening would end up like this- him sitting at the table by himself, while the moron danced up a storm with complete strangers.

Sasuke had helped Sakura put his party together, using his Uchiha name and influence to help bring in some of the VIP guests. He hadn't done it so much as to help Sakura, but because the party had fallen on his and Naruto's 'anniversary', giving Sasuke an excuse to dress Naruto up and drag him out. It had been exactly one year since he and Naruto had admitted that _maybe_ they _sort of_ liked each other, in a way that may not be the usual platonic best friend friendship.

Alright, so it hadn't been the most concrete, romantic, or even the most coherent of confessions. It was the best either of them could do, given their ridiculously stubborn personalities. For the few weeks following, a whole new world of frantic groping and heated make-out sessions had opened up for the two. Unfortunately, it eventually ground to a halt. It became apparent that both of them had been waiting on the other to take their relationship to the next level, with a solid confession of love, or at least with the willingness to get past third base. Obviously they both had inner puritans unwilling to go all the way unless there was at least a verbal contract on the table.

Sasuke wasn't even sure just when they had slipped back into their bickering best friends' routine. They hadn't touched each other as lovers in months, let alone kissed. Naruto seemed blissfully unaware of the sad state of affairs, and Sasuke was beginning to wonder if he had completely forgotten that they were supposed to be together…kind of. Maybe he had been hoping to restart something tonight. Whatever the expectations, Sasuke knew nothing would come to fruition with Naruto leading the rest of the guests in a poorly executed version of the 'Hustle'.

A couple hours later and only Sasuke and a smattering of guests were still seated. On the dance floor, expensive shoes were being kicked off and people were getting down to the serious business of 'getting down'. Naruto stood out like a blond beacon, his energy apparently never waning. So Sasuke was a bit surprised when Naruto plopped down beside him.

"Don't tell me the Lord of the Dance tires like us mere mortals?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's sarcasm, and nudged him. "You should come and dance with me. It's finally fun in here."

"Disco is dead."

"Blasphemy! Even if it was, it's been resurrected, because I'm awesome like that. Come on and dance with me."

"If you think I am going out there and making an ass of myself like the rest of you- you've got another thing coming."

Naruto stood abruptly, huffing in annoyance. He simply wasn't in the mood to argue tonight.

"Fine, whatever… You're a drag, Sasuke. That is why I'll be out there instead of here."

That stung a lot more than Sasuke would have liked to admit. He looked on wordlessly as Naruto stalked back on to the dance floor, apparently bent on having fun simply to spite his partner in their hitherto undefined relationship.

"Don't worry about it, Kid, he didn't mean it!"

The slurred encouragement was followed by a violent blow which threatened to dislocate Sasuke's shoulder. Apparently, Tsunade had decided to join Sasuke at his table. The woman didn't know her own strength; it was supposed to have been a reassuring pat on the back. Then again, the alcoholic fumes emanating from the bottle-blonde could probably fuel a car for the week. Comforting Sasuke seemed to exhaust Tsunade who promptly passed out on the table.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Naruto should have been on his way to professing him undying love, devotion and worship of Sasuke. He should have been vowing to forsake all others (which would be an easy task since Naruto should have now lost the ability to become attracted to anyone but Sasuke). Granted, hoping for such an event might have been a bit ambitious, but Sasuke was willing to be reasonable and accept a somewhat scaled down version.

However, nowhere in Sasuke machinations was Naruto supposed to be on a crowded dance floor, steadfastly ignoring him while surrounded by a harem of about seven women, giving a strip tease to the tune of 'Macho man' from the Village People.

The evening wore on, and Sasuke watched as the guests continued to inhale obscene amounts of champagne. Six of the Harem girls retired from the battle ground, exhausted beyond belief. Sasuke's glare did not waver as the last remaining girl draped herself over her victory spoils, and attempted to grope his unmentionables. She was obviously whispering some suggestions outlandish enough to shock even Naruto, who kept removing his dance partner's hand from his behind.

Sasuke sighed and checked his watch. It was approaching two in the morning, and Sasuke was sure it would be in poor taste for one the Uchiha heirs to get into a fist-fight with the drunken escort of a French diplomat.

He did decide, however, to put an end to this nonsense. He was about to stand when the sound of a heavy object crashing to the floor distracted him. Tsunade, no longer finding the table an adequate resting place, had tumbled to the ground, snoring loudly. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke turned away to search for his target. Only, Naruto and the girl were nowhere to be seen. Stepping over Tsunade, Sasuke waded into the sea of undulating bodies and drunken suggestions. No Naruto. He was nowhere on the dance floor, and Sasuke's temper was starting to get the better of him.

Leaving the reception room, Sasuke headed through the nearest exit. Surely enough, after rounding a couple corners, he came upon the two, sitting on a bench while Naruto stroked the girl's back. Naruto took one look at Sasuke's face, and began a desperate appeal for his life.

"We weren't doing anything! She's not feeling so great, and I just took her out for some fresh air."

The girl immediately substantiated Naruto's claim by getting sick all over her designer shoes. Sasuke was not sympathetic. Instead he grabbed a fistful of blond hair and started moving towards the front of the building, not really caring if Naruto remained attached to it or not.

"Ow, ow, let go, I wasn't doing anything!"

If the valet was surprised at the sight of Naruto trying desperately to extract himself from Sasuke's iron grip on his hair, the man wasn't showing it. He handed Sasuke his car keys, bid the two men good night and walked away. Sasuke shoved Naruto into the passenger seat, police style, before heading around to his own side. Soon Naruto was nursing his head sullenly, as Sasuke tried not to careen around corners.

"Don't you even think about throwing up in my car, or you will be cleaning it with your toothbrush."

"I'm not _that_ drunk…" Naruto trailed off after weathering a quick blast from a death glare. Instead, he focused on keeping his stomach contents in there proper place.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was contemplating whether to shove Naruto out of the moving car at the next sharp corner or to actually deposit the idiot somewhere. Naruto lived on the second floor of an apartment complex; an apartment complex with no elevator. Sasuke was not relishing the idea of helping a heavy and swaying Naruto up two flights of stairs. Before he could properly warm up to the idea of dumping Naruto outside the front of the complex, Sasuke realized he was turning into his own drive-way.

He parked and got out of the car, slamming the door as he exited. Nothing about this evening had turned out the way he had wanted. He was surprised that Naruto had managed to get out on his own, and was leaning against the car, apparently waiting for divine intervention to allow him to make further moves. Muttering under his breath, Sasuke rounded the car to Naruto, not entirely sure if he wasn't still about to commit murder. He came to a complete stop before the other, and did what he did best: glared.

Naruto was not fully appreciative of the effort, since his eyes were closed, and he appeared to have fallen asleep- still standing. Naruto under the moonlight did funny things to Sasuke. It gave the idiot an almost angelic glow, and it did not help that the moron looked very cute sleeping. Well, he looked cute when he wasn't being a total pig about it. Naruto had some of the worst sleeping positions this side of Japan. Sasuke felt himself smirking at the mental images, before he forcefully reminded himself that everything wrong in his life at this moment was this moron's fault.

Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes _(not actually being asleep, but instead had been quietly awaiting death)_, and Sasuke felt the earth shift just a little. Blue eyes under the moonlight have a hell of an impact too. Naruto appeared to contemplate Sasuke for a moment, making full use of the extra half inch Kami-sama had finally granted him over Sasuke. The latter had not time to react as Naruto's hand shot out, fisted around his silk tie and yanked him smack into an unyielding body.

"You shouldn't glare at me like that, bastard, all icy and pissed off. It makes me hot."

Sasuke's last coherent thought was that drunken people should not be able to kiss like that. Naruto's lips claimed his with the confidence of someone taking what he knew was his. Had Naruto kissed the way a person who was drunk should have kissed, Sasuke would have kneed him in the groin and left him outside. As it was, Naruto's tongue was sliding against his, and for the second time that night, he was fisting Naruto's hair.

Satisfied that he had Sasuke's undivided attention, and that his life would be spared, Naruto's free hand slid down Sasuke's back, and moved to firmly grope the man's ass. There were no complaints forthcoming, so Naruto decided it was safe to up the ante. A moment later, Sasuke found himself pushed against the car, groaning into Naruto's mouth as his shirt was tugged free and a warm hand ran up Sasuke's abdomen. He panted, catching his breath as Naruto trailed kisses and small bites along his jaw-line. It was the sound of a shocked gasp that reminded Sasuke that they were still outside, making out like a couple of horny teenagers, against his car. Planting his hands against Naruto's chest and pushing hard, Sasuke managed to put a pause to their public display of affection.

"Quit it you moron, are you insane?"

Naruto blinked at the question, then glance around, and was reminded of their location; especially when he saw the window curtain of the opposing house shifting. Scratching the back of his head, Naruto gave a beet-red Sasuke one of his biggest and most apologetic smiles.

"Sorry…' Naruto mumbled as he moved to nuzzle the other man's ear. He then whispered softy: 'Sometimes you make me forget myself."

Sasuke's blood pressure immediately sky rocketed.

He wasn't even sure how he got to his front door, but he was there and fumbling with his keys. A brief stirring of warm breath against his ear, was the only warning he had before Naruto's tongue trailed along the edge of his ear, a warm hand sliding down this stomach to grope him shamelessly through the fabric of his tuxedo. Naruto was getting impatient, so was he. He fumbled with his keys as he pushed the wrong one into the door, and promptly slipped, almost falling to the floor. Why on earth did he have so many keys? He couldn't recall what even half of them were for. He fumbled with the keys another time, and Naruto groaned, thrusting against Sasuke. Sweat broke out on Sasuke's back. If this door didn't open soon, it was getting kicked in. The unspoken threat seemed to do the trick, the door suddenly flinging open as the two pitched inside. Sasuke barely had time to close the door before he was roughly pushed against it. Naruto ground against him, as Sasuke shoved Naruto's coat off.

_This isn't right_. The voice in Sasuke's head was niggling. Why the hell wasn't it right? It was perfect- Naruto was kneading his ass, and sucking on his neck. This was exactly the type of attention his inner-whore had lusted for, and his inner uptight-puritan needed to shut the hell up.

_This isn't right! _The voice sang out stubbornly. Loud enough to distract him from the heady feel of Naruto's erection moving against his. Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was just as stubborn. He wasn't calling this off without a good reason. Naruto switched his entire focus to undoing Sasuke's belt.

_Fine, reason one: He's drunk off his ass. _

No he isn't. And in any event- so what?

_Do you think any of this would be happening if he was actually sober?_

Naruto had successfully undone Sasuke's belt, and was now working on unbuttoning his pants.

_Reason two: You're supposed to be mad at him. He ignored you all night and ruined the perfect evening you had planned._

Well, that point was sort of valid.

Pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, and Naruto was now pushing Sasuke's pants and boxers to his knees.

_And finally, Reason 3!_

Naruto's hand wrapped firmly around Sasuke's aching erection and his eyes rolled back in his head.

_Then again, to err is human and to forgive is divine._

By the second slow pump of Naruto's hand, you couldn't find a more forgiving individual than Uchiha Sasuke.

They would have liked to move to the bedroom, but common sense predicted they weren't going to make it. The couch would have been nice too, but instead they collapsed in a heap on Sasuke's carpeted floor. In a few minutes, Naruto had quickly deprived Sasuke of all his clothes.

"You're nothing if not efficient." Sasuke spoke with a hint of admiration, as Naruto made fast work of shedding his own clothes.

"I know, right. I'm just made of awesome like that."

Further talk ended as Naruto slowly moved over Sasuke, kissing along his jaw line as one hand supported his weight, and the other stroked Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke moaned, fisting his hands in the bright blond hair as kisses were trailed along his torso. Naruto licked one nipple playfully, and then nipped it, dragging a groan out of his partner. Sasuke tensed as Naruto sucked and bit along his abdomen. Finally he felt it- his hands fisting hair and carpet as the wet tongue trailed up the length of his penis. Naruto reached the tip, and licked the generous amount of pre-cum pearling there, just before he plunged his mouth down Sasuke's cock. Naruto had never given a blow job before. This technique was too fast, too rough and Sasuke could barely keep from coming, right then and there.

"I-Idiot!" Sasuke grunted as he tried to stop bucking his hips in the wet heat of Naruto's mouth. "If you suck so hard, I'll-"

He couldn't even finish this sentence. It ended in a garbled shout as he erupted, half off the ground, hot and hard into Naruto's mouth. He flopped back unto the floor, panting hard; euphoria still coursing through him; but Naruto was already moving. His hand which was stroking Sasuke's thigh, now moved to massage his perineum. Sasuke's breathing was reduced to shorts bursts as Naruto's thumb rubbed against his opening. Naruto paused for a moment, made a perplexed sound, and finally muttered.

"You aren't wet."

The idiot had the audacity to sound betrayed. Sasuke stared up at him in stupefaction. "What?!"

"You aren't wet…" Naruto repeated. He looked as if he had been presented with the problem of solving world hunger.

Having sex for the first time is never easy. Having gay sex for first time, when one of the partners is a tipsy moron, might just be impossible.

"I can't get wet, you jackass." Sasuke contemplated using his position to his advantage, and planting a foot in Naruto's face.

"I'm aware of that, bastard. I am waiting for you to pony up the lube." Naruto rolled his eyes, apparently attesting to his infinite patience.

"Oh…" Sasuke muttered, having completely forgotten that part. "Well, I don't have any."

"What kind of red-blooded man doesn't have a bottle of lube in his house? Did you finish it or something? You need to keep restocking these things!"

"I don't have lube, and I didn't have lube. Unlike some people, I am not in the habit of frantically rubbing myself as if my dick was some sort of defective magic lamp."

Sasuke's inner-puritan was appalled at such lying hypocrisy. Sasuke couldn't believe he had forgotten to get lube, considering he had been hoping for an event such as this. Naruto simply rolled his eyes again.

"No matter, we'll just go au natural."

Sasuke would have shot a foot off the ground if Naruto hadn't had the foresight to hold his hips down.

"Idiot, don't do such shameless things!" The shock of Naruto's tongue invading him caused Sasuke's voice to climb several octaves.

Naruto simply grunted which, when loosely translated, 'stop being such a prude and shut up.' He then started stroking Sasuke's rapidly hardening penis once more, and the rest of the man's protests died a swift and permanent death for the rest of the night. When Sasuke started pressing down, and Naruto could feel the taut muscles closing around his tongue, the blond pulled back.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" Naruto slid Sasuke's legs further apart, positioning himself between his lover's thighs.

"And you're really corny." Sasuke exhaled, finding he was sliding even further against Naruto, craving his heat. "But I want you anyway."

Naruto smiled as he pushed into Sasuke, trying not to go to fast. Sasuke started gnawing his lip, his face contorting as he was stretched and filled, the alien feeling both painful and pleasing at the same time. He could hear the strain in Naruto's breathing, as the he held himself back from rushing in. Soon, Naruto was buried to the hilt and still, waiting for Sasuke to give him the go ahead.

"Move, damn it."

"Well since you asked so nicely." Naruto started moving, gripping Sasuke's hips as he thrust slowly at first, gradually building speed as he felt his control slip. He angled differently each time until he got the reaction he was hoping for.

"Fuck Naruto, there- right there."

The last bits of Naruto's control evaporated as he pounded into Sasuke. The man was making some of the sexiest sounds Naruto had ever heard, and it was making him crazy. Sasuke arched, dragging out tufts of carpet as he yelled Naruto's name. Naruto's hands dug deeper into Sasuke's hips, moving impossibly faster.

Naruto pulled out briefly, flipping a dazed Sasuke over until the latter was lying flat on his stomach. Naruto grabbed hold of his hips again, pulling until Sasuke was kneeling. He quickly thrust into the tight, heat once more, and Sasuke's elbows almost gave out.

It escalated quickly, the sounds of their harsh panting and garbled speech filling the room. On instinct, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and yanked him back, holding Sasuke flush against him. Sasuke's hand automatically went back to fist into Naruto's own hair, screaming Naruto's name as he felt the man filling his faster, harder and deeper. Using their position to an advantage, Naruto stroked Sasuke's weeping erection, until Sasuke was bucking helplessly into his hand. Neither of them was going to last much longer.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he felt the oncoming rush of orgasm.

Until that moment, Sasuke had been unaware that he had been desperately holding back, waiting for something. The moment Naruto said those words; however, he lost it- exploding in a shower of white hot sparks, spilling into Naruto's hand, and unto his pristine Persian carpet. Naruto sank his teeth into Sasuke's shoulder as his own release hit him. They both slumped to floor, exhausted and sated.

When Sasuke awoke later that morning, it took a few seconds for the ceiling of his living room to come into fine focus. He was stark naked, lying spread-eagled and flat on his back. His clothes were scattered among the four corners of the earth, and his muscles protested any and all movement. Shifting a little, Naruto came into view. He was sitting on the floor, back against Sasuke's couch, blissfully butt-naked, and now aware that Sasuke was awake.

"Good Morning, you look like a porn star being crucified."

Reminded of how wanton and debauched he must look, Sasuke slowly sat up. "Why the hell don't you put some clothes on?"

"Hey, do not hate simply because I am naked and unashamed."

Sasuke glanced about his living room- he was so having this carpet shampooed.

"I feel dirty, violated and demeaned." Sasuke sent Naruto a tired glare as he spoke. The complaint lacked heat though, and Naruto knew all was well.

"Those are the three hallmarks of great sex, and if anyone should feel violated around here, it's me."

Sasuke raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Honestly, Sasuke- waiting until a guy has a few drinks in him before you take advantage- shameless it is…"

A vein in Sasuke's temple throbbed, but Naruto continued, heedless of any danger.

"Honestly, one would have thought that the Uchiha method would be more honorable. Then again, it would explain how you all managed to procreate and- GAH!"

Naruto had no warning as Sasuke attacked him. They rolled about for a bit, before Sasuke got a good stranglehold on Naruto's neck, and proceeded to use it.

"Argh, Sasuke! Violence is not the answer!"

"When I'm finished with you, you'll be…what-what are you doing? Stop touching me there!"

--

Two hours later when Sasuke woke up, it was to find that he was face down. Apart from that, he was in pretty much the same position in which he had first awoke. Naruto was Indian-style in the same spot, licking the back of his hand in broad swipes. He looked like a fox cleaning itself after a huge meal.

"Seriously Sasuke, invest in some lube if you want us to do it here. If we keep this up, you're going to change the taste of my ramen."

Sasuke face turned several unhealthy shades of red. "I told you not to do such shameless things!"

Eventually, Sasuke found the strength to sit up again, and looked sullenly at Naruto.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I overdo it?"

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen." Sasuke said frankly, cutting in Naruto's fretting session.

"What didn't happen the way it was supposed to?" Naruto was clueless as to what Sasuke was talking about.

"This…us. We only did this because you were drunk last night."

"You're kidding right? I had three glasses of champagne, who gets drunk from three glasses of champagne? Alright Lee, but I mean normally."

"You weren't interested in doing anything remotely close to this before last night." Sasuke muttered and averted his gaze, annoyed and embarrassed that he was moved to verbalize such things. Naruto only stared at him incredulously.

"Me? You were the one that lost interest. I wasn't about to make a move just to have you crush me in teeny-tiny bits!"

"So why last night then?" Sasuke demanded, completely unconvinced. Naruto scratched the back of his head, suddenly bashful.

"Well, I figured since it was our anniversary and all…"

Sasuke's heart stopped. Naruto actually remembered? "Anniversary?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

"Okay, so I know it wasn't officially an anniversary; but it has been one year since we made those half-assed, god-awful confessions to each other. Then we kind of lost it, you know. Lately, I've been thinking that one year should be enough time for us to get our crap together, and figure out if we want to be with each other or not. I decided last night would be a good night to kick start things, because I know I want to be with you. Judging from how jealous you got last night, I also figured you wanted to be with me too. So, it's our official anniversary now, right? Give or take a day."

"Oh…" It was all Sasuke could manage. "Oh."

"I mean, I'm right aren't I? You want this, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded dumbly, still not trusting his voice to come out as evenly as he'd like. Naruto was perturbed by this seemingly stony silence, until be observed the faint blush and that Sasuke was being extra careful not to make eye contact. Naruto's eyes narrowed down to slits.

"Sasuke…are you trying not to cr-"

Sasuke made moves to stand quickly. "I'm going to shower."

Only it was too late; Sasuke only caught a glimpse of that infernal Naruto grin before the idiot jumped him.

"Sasuke, for such a stuck-up bastard, you can be so cute sometimes!"

"Get off me you moron! I swear to Kami-sama I'll…"

"It's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Half the fight left Sasuke's struggle immediately.

"You idiot…" Sasuke murmured as Naruto cuddled him. "Oi…WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TOUCHING ME THERE!"

**The End **


End file.
